Lying Games
by Kenseikan
Summary: Hitsugaya plays Matsumoto in a lying game that changes their relationship drastically, little did he know. Neither willing to step down, the two learn a thing or two about love and what it takes to get in each other's pants. With their hearts on the line, just how far are they willing to go?
1. Chapter 1

The re-written version, a suggestion by **bandgirlz**. Thank you so much for your idea to rewrite this chapter. As well as your review, it was very informative and it took me this long (a year and a half! *shudders*) to get off my ass and re-write my previous horribly written chapter of this series! Please read the _important author's note_ at the end of the chapter.

For now 一 **please enjoy this revamped chapter and review your thoughts on it!**

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

The Lying Game 一 Chapter 1.

The Tenth Division didn't exactly have their quiet days when Matsumoto Rangiku was their lieutenant.

_Or _when Hitsugaya Toshiro was their captain. "MATSUMOTO!" He would often yell. He hadn't been captain for_ that_ long, and already he yells at the woman as if he's known her for a lifetime. Previously being the third seat of the division, he didn't think Matsumoto would slack off _that_ much, even under Shiba-taicho's command. He couldn't bring himself to report her to the soutaicho. That wasn't what he wanted to do. Sure she was slacking a lot...and sure she was not much help in paperwork duties... but he kind of enjoyed her company, and she was a great fighter at battle. He just wanted to teach her a lesson, ease up the stack of paperwork he faced every day. That's all.

Voluptuous, flirtatious and seductive 一 no one's gonna let her slip, right? Matsumoto had a gift of charm, and a strong personality. Yes, she had a reputation of being involved with many guys, but none of it was confirmed. Practically the whole male population of the Tenth had to suffer her undeniably addictive charm every day. And the chances of the male population in the Gotei Thirteen who say no to her... do not exist.

Except Hitsugaya.

Which was why the little captain didn't fall for her sweet talks or the miraculous chances to endure her hugs. In fact, he hated those annoying hugs. It made him feel short and like an elementary school kid. Hmph.

"I see you've been stressed lately. Drink some tea, Hitsugaya-kun." The elder captain offered, fanning himself as he sipped tea in peace. "Are you not use to Rangiku-san's attitude in work?" His tone sounded almost playful, especially with the mischievious smirk he had on his face.

Hitsugaya had been a captain for a relatively shorter period of time compared to the other captains. He knew Matsumoto a good amount as he worked alongside her for many years, but he didn't know her on a personal level. Despite that, he didn't want to be looked down just because he was child prodigy or because his lieutenant attracted a lot of unnecessary attention.

Hitsugaya eye twitched, his face darkening momentarily. "Are you assuming that I cannot handle Matsumoto? She is merely... being _herself,_ being destructive and giving the Division a bad name. It's nothing I can't handle."

Shunsui gave the little captain an idle smile. "That is not herself, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Then what is?" His voice lowered to a sigh. "All Matsumoto has been is destructive, lazy and to catch her at the office during office hours, actually _working_... is a sight to see."

Hitsugaya and Shunsui would drink tea and converse during their free time before a captain's meeting. It was located in a room in the First Division where only captains could enter. Often Ukitake and Shunsui would spend their time here, but to have Hitsugaya here was indeed quite rare. Shunsui knew the little captain had been a captain for not very long, compared to other captains. To be frustrated with a lieutenant like his...was understandable. He didn't know Matsumoto personally like how Shunsui did, and Matsumoto Rangiku did not seem to be entirely what gossip had perceived her to be.

Shunsui chuckled at the young captain's ignorance of the woman. "You have much to learn about Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun. She is...different, but nonetheless a beauty with brains."

The older captain noticed the younger captain's confused expression. He added, "How about challenge her to her own game then?"

The younger captain's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," The captain in the floral haori helped himself to another generous amount of tea. "If you want to stop Rangiku-san from causing all this commotion, then how about propose a game to her? Set some rules and declare what the winner shall receive." He sipped on his cup. "And in your case, it would be for her to quit her public affairs with men and to resume her fukutaicho duties, no?"

"T-That's a good idea." Hitsugaya's voice quietened to a murmur. "But she won't accept that. It's far beyond her personality to accept that."

"Then allow her to pick her prize, and knowing Rangiku-san, it won't be a small prize at all." Shunsui chuckled again, fanning himself in mischief. "It's a risk, Hitsugaya-kun. But if Rangiku-san won't listen the easy way, then winning her at her own game will eventually wear her out, cause her to lose, then she'll stop."

"Then I must win Matsumoto in her own game to get her to listen to me." Hitsugaya thought to himself aloud, his face deep in thought. "I must go, Kyoraku. Thank you for your advice. It will help me greatly to teach Matsumoto a lesson."

Shunsui chuckled again at how serious the little captain was taking his suggestion. He almost seemed like a mini-Byakuya! It had been a mere joke, but Hitsugaya must've been too absorbed into teaching the woman discipline that he had dismissed his jokingly tone. As he watched the young captain leave the room, he fanned himself in delight. It should be interesting to see how far this little game of theirs go. A nice way to pass time.

-:-

Hitsugaya waited inside the Tenth Division's office. It was already evening. Often Matsumoto would return to the office to say goodnight to her captain before she'd get off work around this time. He pondered more about what Kyoraku had suggested. It certainly was dangerous to play with fire, especially since it was _Matsumoto_ we were talking about. The woman could hold up a fight forever! Then again, he was a captain. What can a lieutenant do that _he_ cannot?

The door opened and Matsumoto came dancing in, bubbly as ever. "Good evening, taicho! I'm off to the bar with the boys to celebrate Renji's birthday! I'll see you tomorrow!" She had purposely left out the specific time she would be in. It's not like she could pull herself out of bed the next morning after the hangover!

"Yes, you'll be in tomorrow _morning._ Don't think I can't see through your sneaky tricks, Matsumoto!" He snarled, then softening up. "Oi, er. Before you go, I want to propose something to you, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto's eyebrow rose, she was curious. "What is it, taicho?"

His lips quirked a smirk. Maybe it's time to play with fire, if it means getting the woman to fol "So, I heard you like to play games, Matsumoto."

Maybe playing her at her own game would help, and knowing Hitsugaya, he never loses. She nodded to him, signaling him to carry on.

"So, I was thinking... Since you very much have interest in games relating to love, how about we play one of our own?"

"What do you mean?"

"We play a game, but it's a risky game. It will require sweet talking all the time. Physical contact like hugging, kissing, and whatever. You will be put in situations where we may even be required to sleep on the same bed. Basically, like a _couple._" He paused, smirking at her reaction. "And whoever falls in love first? _Loses._"

Matsumoto paused for a bit, remaining the same neutral face as she had before. But soon, her face crept into a smile, nodding in approval. "Of course, taicho! But, I'm good at these games, so do _beware._" She smirked, slowly approaching her little captain. "I don't fall in love easily. It'll take you a great amount of effort to do so."

"Tch. Like I'm not good at these games, _you_ should beware, Matsumoto!"

Continuing the smirk, he remained to keep his gaze at her cool blue eyes. The two locked their eyes upon one another for a few moments, but soon Hitsugaya broke the silence. "_But_, there are few conditions. This remains between us, this love game thing. Others are not to know that it is a game, but rather a normal relationship, for it will ruin my reputation as a captain severely to involve myself in such games."

"Are you not afraid what the other captains will think? To be involved with your lieutenant?"

"There is no such rule forbidding it."

A smile crept up to her face again. "Fine. What does the winner get?"

"The choice of your prize is up to you, but it must be of similar level to my prize. However, If I win, which I _know_ I will, you will immediately end your games with whoever you're involved with and resume your lieutenant duties, _properly_. Your public actions has tarnished the Tenth Division's image greatly, and should you have a relationship after this game has ended, is to be kept private."

"Don't get so cocky, _Hitsugaya-taicho._" Matsumoto smiled mischievously. "That's a really big loss to me, taicho... I guess I could only ask for a similar prize in order for this to be fair. Perhaps Hitsugaya-taicho wouldn't mind handing over his virginity after I effortlessly win this?"

His eyes widened. He had to consider carefully. _His virginity? _Why would she want that... of all things? She had the choice of having money, expensive dinner dates, heck, even a chance to _not_ do any paperwork and not get in trouble for it. But instead, she picks a choice Hitsugaya never thought she'd ask for.

"That's too much to ask for, Matsumoto."

"And so is asking me to stay cooped up in this little office, morning to night... every day, taicho!" Matsumoto faked a dramatic cry, earning a glare from her captain.

"Tch. Whatever. Prepare to _lose_ to your captain, _Rangiku_." Hitsugaya folded his arms, smirking at her surprised expression towards the formalities. He had never called her Rangiku, let alone have any sort of personal connection with his lieutenant. This game might be mind-draining soon, but it only just begun, and he was already one step ahead of her.

This was going to be a long semester of work and games.


	2. Chapter 2

"I for one, will not fall for my captain." Matsumoto retorted to herself, gulping down tea that Nanao had offered her. It was late in the afternoon, and she hadn't seen her captain yet. He had dismissed her for the day for some strange reasons she didn't know, and decided to spend her remaining hours of the late afternoon with her best friend, in what they liked to call their second home — Nanao's personal room.

"Rangiku, that isn't sake. Oi— watch my china cups! Don't take it out on them like it's killed your family and stolen your prized possessions!" Nanao glanced at her beautiful china cups she had which soon, would turn into the _remains_ of her fine china cups if Rangiku didn't stop slamming it down so harshly. She could tell the woman was stressed. "Why are you so angry with this, anyway? And shouldn't you be in the office?" Nanao pushed up her spectacles, genuinely worried for her best friend.

"He dismissed me for the day, I'm not sure why..." Matsumoto gulped another cup of hot tea down, her tongue slightly burning from the heat. "...and I'm not angry! It's just annoying, you know? I know I'll win this, but the fact that there's even a _possibility_ I will need to be cooped up in that damn office doing paperwork properly _forever_...it's scary, Nanao-chan! Do you think I made the wrong choice by accepting it?"

"You don't sound confident to me. Do you actually think your captain will win against_ you_?" Nanao shrugged. "I don't usually support these time-consuming and rather irrational games, but seeing as this is you, I guess learning how to tolerate paperwork isn't so bad if you lose. However, you have an advantage too, after your times with—"

Matsumoto had cut her off before she heard that name. "No. Don't say that name." She didn't want him to be the topic of conversation. "My times with Gin were different. It was almost like a one-sided love, he was never there and I was waiting up too much. It was time-consuming and painful."

The relationship between her and the current Third Division captain wasn't unknown, and he had a habit of sneaking up on her and scaring away anyone of the male gender who wanted Matsumoto in a different way than a subordinate. However, Matsumoto merely viewed him as a past lover...their love wouldn't work out, even if she wanted it to. It was tragic, but at least she was the realistic one. He couldn't stick around long enough for it to be called anything more than infatuation now.

"Do you think he'll... plot anything against Hitsugaya-taicho?" Nanao asked alertly. "After all, he had taken Kyoraku-taicho's mindless flirting a bit too seriously, if you remember..."

"How can I forget?" Matsumoto sighed, relaxing on the cushion at Nanao's personal room at Eighth Division's barracks. She liked to converse and relax with her and her captain here. It was like second home two of her close friends and herself, and to have one of the close friends ambushed by her past lover certainly was embarrassing...and very, _very_ irritating for Matsumoto that night. "He was practically a demon fox that night. But, he shouldn't be able to conspire against taicho. He is much more stronger than what people assume."

"And what if your captain really ends up having feelings for you?"

"He'll have to kiss his virginity goodbye, then! Although taicho doesn't seem the type to have feelings for someone at this age..." Matsumoto added. "He'll owe me his virginity if he loses, and I'm pretty sure he'll put up an interesting game to do anything _but_ lose! "

"Your captain isn't a child anymore, Rangiku. But I guess you're right, love is a strong word..._Now go,_" Nanao replied as she stood up, motioning her best friend to her barracks. "Go win against your captain, and remember, you have to know him inside out before you can beat him, got that?"

Matsumoto stood up from her comfort as she smirked to her best friend. "Got it, Nanao-chan! I'll be sure to win, because we all know who the better player is."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Momo, do you think I was stupid to propose that game?" Hitsugaya asked, pacing around the office of the Fifth Division. His childhood friend looked at him and smiled.<p>

"Of course not, Shiro-chan! It's good that you're trying to get Rangiku-san to work, although love is quite a strong word..." The meek girl smiled at him gently. "Although you are smart to plan to win her at her own game."

Gods, Hinamori's smile was warm and soothing to his ice cold mind. His temporary muse had made him totally forget about scolding her for that annoying nickname she used. If he had to ever love someone around here, he'd undoubtedly pick her. The only thing stopping him was... her obvious love for her captain, and the fact that she considered him nothing more than a childhood friend. Something just didn't seem right with Momo and him. It just didn't seem to be anything more than childhood friends. It didn't bother him, it wasn't like he was looking for love anyway.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hitsugaya trailed off. "I definitely will not fall for my lieutenant. She will fall for me, and I'll make her do that damn pile of paperwork while eating and relaxing in front of her face!"

Momo laughed at her childhood friend's arrogance. "You never change with revenge, Shiro-chan. She might win if you don't put effort!"

"Don't call me that!" He snarled. "How should I plot against her, then?" He had no clue about women...and dating, and sex, for that matter. Whoa, wait. They wouldn't be having sex yet. After all, her crazy prize was to have his virginity..._of all things_. Surely he didn't need love lessons, he wasn't called a child prodigy for nothing, he'll surely pick up a few tricks in time.

"Ano... I would recommend you to ask Rangiku-san, since she is expert at this... but you're actually her opponent..." The peachy girl muttered. "How about ask Ukitake-taicho? He seems to be very good with relationships and friendships advice."

"Thanks for your reassurance, Momo." He responded dryly. "I need it from a female's perspective." Hitsugaya sighed as he plumped himself on the couch. "What would you want your boyfriend to do for you?"

The girl blushed slightly, as thoughts raced through her mind of the romantic topic. "Well...I'd like him to take me on walks, treat me to dinners and lunches...hold my hand, buy me things so I can wear it and remember him. They don't have to be expensive and exclusive, but as long as I can feel like I'm safe with him and if I can learn more of what people don't know about him, it'll keep my love for him growing."

That was it.

He had to allow Matsumoto into his life, then enter hers swiftly... and learn about her thoroughly before being able to properly capture her heart. He wasn't too interested in what his lieutenant's sex life was. It was probably a long list of men, including that bastard Ichimaru that he despised greatly. It was a cruel game, but he needed to be extra cautious since she was known to be the 'best' in these games. He mentally cursed himself for opposing a strong opponent, but then again, what can a lieutenant do that he cannot?

Hitsugaya got up from the couch and smiled at his friend.. "Thanks, Momo. In no time, when Matsumoto _loses_ and does her paperwork to free up my schedule, we'll eat dinner with obaa-chan like the old times, alright?"

Momo nodded and flashed him a warm smile. "Like old times!"

* * *

><p>As Matsumoto walked towards the Tenth Squad's barracks, a few passing shinigamis were whispering to each other, looking at Matsumoto strangely as they passed by her. The woman raised an eyebrow, unsure of what new gossip about her was circulating through the Soul Society. She shrugged, ignoring whatever the hell was going on. Snacks awaited her.<p>

Before she could step in the entrance to her squad, a familiar voice called out from behind.

"Rangiku-san!" Renji called out, emerging from the few passing shinigami, along with Rukia by his side. "Wait up!"

The redhead and the ebony black-haired girl panted as they attempted to stand straight, still exhausted by running to catch up.

Rukia gave her a friend a soft smile. "I heard about you and Hitsugaya-taicho, is it true?"

A mischievous grin was plastered on Renjis face as he added, "It's been the hottest gossip so far, and everyone's dying to find out of it is true!"

Matsumoto paused. Whoa. It had only been early yesterday evening since they confirmed it, but it was now late afternoon... which means someone must've seen them leave the room together that evening... and it must've spread like wildfire throughout the afternoon!

No wonder she encountered strange stares on her way to the Eighth Division.

"Damn, gossip sure goes around fast around here! Even I myself didn't realize how fast it had spread!" Matsumoto replied, chuckling.

"Congratulations, Matsumoto-san!" Rukia smiled at her friend. She turned to glare at her childhood friend, grinning. "A bunch of us were betting that you two would get together some day... I guess it's time to pay up now, cheating lying baboon!"

"Oi! That was ages ago!" Renji yelled back. "I didn't know the bet was still on for_ that l_ong! Shuuhei and I were betting Hitsugaya-taicho with Hinamori after that!"

"I suppose you and Hisagi lost then, Abarai-fukutaicho." A voice emerged from the back, it was the familiar voice of Hitsugaya. His voice was still husky like always, but there was a hit of mischief. "Because now_, Rangiku_ is mine."

He appeared beside them, arms folded, his lips quirked into a slight smirk. Matsumoto shuddered slightly at the informalities. He never called her Rangiku. Sure, there were times where he had to cover and _reluctantly_ call her 'Big Sister Rangiku' for missions in the World of the Living, but they've been comrades for a shorter period of time compared to the Captain-Commander and his lieutenant. It felt foreign to her ears, but it'll require getting use to if she wanted to win this with ease.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Both Renji and Rukia greeted, trembling with embarrassment. Noticing they should take their leave, Renji and Rukia proceeded to back away slightly. "We...won't disturb you now! I'll see you later, Rangiku-san!" With that, the two flashstepped out of sight.

Matsumoto chuckled, "Boy, tons of people think it's legit now! Apparently it's now the hottest gossip and they're all dying to find out if it's real!"

Hitsugaya smirked, taking her hand gently. "Why don't we show them, then?" Within moments, they disappeared away from their barracks and away from the gossiping officers who went to confirm Soul Society's hottest gossip that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared in front of one of the most expensive and high-class restaurants in the whole of Soul Society. Early evening had arrived and it was a perfect time to have dinner. The place looked like something Byakuya Kuchiki would be seen at, and knowing the uptight prince, he didn't associate himself with anything besides the best. Most captains dined here occasionally as it was mainly targeted at captain-class and nobles.<p>

"We're really eating _here, _taicho?" Matsumoto gawked at the restaurant. The traditional Japanese restaurant's design screamed high-class and classy, something she was not. Her wallet would cry if it had eyes. "But...it's so classy and expensive!"

Hitsugaya smirked, walking forward into the restaurant. "That's not an issue to worry about. I have money."

It was strange dining with her captain. It was the kind of date where it wasn't a date because you already knew them well, but it could also be called a date because you didn't know much about them personally. She was comfortable around her captain, but now her guards had to be up because of this little game he proposed. With all those decades she stood by him, the constant mindless flirting and killer hugs, she never once thought it could potentially grow into a relationship.

_A false one_, she mentally corrected herself. Matsumoto had to admit, it was kind of strange being forced to see her captain as...something more, but it wasn't like he had his admirable traits. He was physically and mentally strong, he had a well-built body (that she had so luckily caught a glimpse of once when trespassing his personal room one morning), a protective personality and a kind-heart. She didn't know much about his personality in a romantic scale, she had to rely on Hinamori to tell her that.

But as for her, despite the constant rumors of her being infatuated with different men across the Soul Society, she knew she had her weak moments too. Falling in love easily just wasn't one of it.

"So, taicho. Are you treating me to a nice dinner because I'm your new girlfriend now?" Matsumoto asked, grinning at her new 'boyfriend'.

Hitsugaya replied as his face was dug into the menu. "Of course. I treat people dear to my heart with the best. Is this not the best?"

She had to admit, this was a good offer. Damn the low lieutenant pays. Damn him being a step ahead than her.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind me calling you _Toshiro_ now, would you?" The woman grinned, shooting him a slightly seductive look. It wasn't much, but Rangiku Matsumoto was the _queen_ of seduction. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, started to heat up slightly by hearing his name from her lips. His flushed cheeks gave it all away as he replayed the way her husky femine voice purred his name just moments ago... boy, it would drive him damn crazy if only it were in bed...

_No. Shove those thoughts out_ right _now._ He mentally cursed himself, and to his laughing ice dragon who couldn't help but interfere his thoughts. The boy was growing, yes, and he was already considered a man, despite his height. It was normal to have raging hormones and crazy desires when you're during that stage of growing up, right?

"No." He managed to reply, stuttering as his gaze redirected back to her lips.

Curse those _damn annoying _thoughts. Great, he had caught himself staring at his lieutenant's full, soft looking lips.

_They are not soft. _

_"_Toshiro?" Matsumoto asked again. He had completely ignored her, and instead watched as her full lips slowly parted and moved as they murmured his name. He knew he had a beautiful lieutenant, despite her ugly habits of neglecting paperwork like the plague. Damn his hormones.

"Toshiro." Matsumoto repeated again, slightly annoyed at how he had been gawking past her for the past few seconds. She looked into his eyes in inquiry. "Are you even listening to me?"

Hitsugaya, who had finally snapped out of his embarrassingly long daydream of her _lips_, jumped in his seat slightly. Gods, his name felt so foreign on her lips that he had totally forgot how to respond. He had settled in for 'taicho' or 'Hitsugaya-taicho', but never had anyone called him Toshiro on a casual basis. He had to fight the urge to tell her off.

"Oh, er, yeah...sorry. What is it?" He noticed the waiter beside them, who seemed to start to get impatient by the stalling.

"I was saying, do you want eel sushi or tempura?" Matsumoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

_I want your lips. _Dammit. He immediately cursed himself mentally. Screw all these hormones and how his lieutenant just had to look so _good_ today. Maybe it was her doing. Yes, it must be intentional. _This means nothing, Rangiku Matsumoto. _He was sure to get her back just as badly.

"I don't mind. Go for whatever you like since I'm paying anyway."

Matsumoto's grin widened. "Alright, we'll have both. Two of each. Thank you!"

"Hey, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya spoke, shifting his eyes slightly.

"Rangiku." She corrected him, smiling at her captain. "What is it?"

"Rangiku," He awkwardly repeated, still unfamiliar with her name. Thank god it was rather dark in here, which was all part of the romantic atmosphere of the place. He couldn't believe what he was proposing, but it had to be done. "Come move in with me. My home is big enough for the both of us, and you know...it gets a little lonely there."

He held back a grin as he watched her features soften up into a surprised look. It was true that his place was indeed big enough, but moving in so early into the 'relationship'? Hitsugaya certainly was plotting. After all, the game wasn't gonna win itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong> Tell me what you thought of it. Fluff and development in the future chapter.  
>Stick around to find out what happens if you put Hitsugaya and Matsumoto under the same roof, playing the same game, maybe even in the same bed...<p>

Stay tuned.


End file.
